


gold rush

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dick Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Gossip, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: ‘Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you’Other people notice Scorpius, and like with any Weasley, jealousy doesn't well suit Rose.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as you might have figured out, this fic is loosely based on the song 'gold rush' from Taylor Swift's newest SURPRISE album: evermore. I'm just about the biggest swiftie you'll ever meet and so I thought this song would be such a fun thing to write to. I've never used a song like this in my writing before though so pleaseee ~be gentle~ heehee
> 
> also,,, stream evermore (& folklore) if you haven't already;')
> 
> also part 2: if you haven't read my short fic called 'ash from your fire', I reference it's events lightly near the end of the chapter:)

* * *

_I don't like a gold rush_

It was the end of sixth year and while it was a relief to not have O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s to worry about, there was still a large amount of work to be done. Instead of joining her boyfriend in Hogsmeade along with the rest of their friends, Rose had opted to stay in and get extra studying done, much to Scorpius’s chagrin.

Things had been going quite well. She’d finished her latest essay in Transfiguration (the importance of conjuring spells in each student’s chosen career path) and was swiftly moving towards Potions when Charlotte's horrid voice interrupted her thoughts.

_I don't like anticipating my face in a red flush_

“It’s a shame that Scorpius Malfoy is dating that Rose Weasley.”

Rose’s head snapped up immediately, cheeks flushing at the very mention of her name. She was in the library, reviewing the timetable she’d constructed for herself, and was making excellent headway until the unpleasant voice of Charlotte Zabini floated over the shelves nearest her.

“She isn’t even that pretty. Too many freckles if you ask me, and has she even heard of a brush?”

Charlotte’s sentence was punctuated by a flurry of high-pitched giggles coming from who Rose could only assume was Cecily and Georgiana Nott who quite truthfully looked more like gorillas than girls.

_I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch_

“Scorpius deserves someone to match his status. Weasley is a half-blood. I bet she doesn’t even know how our kind does things,” Charlotte continued.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t last a minute around his parents,” Cecily cut in, her voice high and haughty. “I’ve heard that Scorpius’s mum is a very classy woman. Weasley probably doesn’t even shave her legs.”

Rose was practically seeing red, the anger within her causing her hands to shake. Criticizing her appearance was one thing, but her blood status? Not only that but her knowledge on how Scorpius ‘did things’? She would’ve loved to inform the girls that not only had she spent several days of Christmas hols with Scorpius and his parents but that they’d spent a majority of that time in their pajamas playing chess and drinking his mum’s hot chocolate.

She fit in just fine and her legs were perfectly smooth, thank you very much. But she didn’t say any of that because she apparently loved to torture herself. So, she kept listening.

“I just don’t understand,” Charlotte sighed. “Scorpius bloody Malfoy with _her_? He has more money than God. I heard his family has six estates in Europe and purchased one in America this past summer. What I would give to have a piece of that.”

_Everybody wants you_

“I can only imagine that she’s in it for the money,” Cecily sniffed. “You’ve heard what my father says about her family, haven’t you? Apparently, they used to be really, well, _poor_ before the war. They all lived in this tiny house that they just kept growing upwards which almost makes me feel bad for her.”

Charlotte scoffed. “Don’t feel bad. I heard that her grandparents still live there even now. Some people just like humility, I guess.”

Rose was seeing red, hardly even noticing that the quill in her fist had bent at an unnatural angle. She wouldn’t have been surprised if smoke started to billow out of her ears. How _dare_ they suggest she was with Scorpius for anything besides who he was as a person. And the absolute bloody _nerve_ they had insulting the Burrow.

She hastily began gathering her books into her bag, ready to leave until the low voice of Georgiana stopped her.

_Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you_

“I don’t care about the money,” Georgiana drawled. “I care about his looks. Just look at his father! The apple really didn’t fall far from the tree with that one.”

“I’d die to get a look at what’s underneath his robes,” Charlotte declared. “I’m sure if I caught him alone it wouldn’t take long to convince him. He’s supposedly notorious for getting around behind Weasley’s back.”

Cecily and Georgiana burst into a fit of hysterical - annoying as fuck - laughter that made Rose grit her teeth and roll her eyes at the idea of Scorpius cheating on her. It’s like they’d never even spoken with him; they didn’t know him at all.

“It’s what she deserves, the twit. Always answering questions in class first. I’ve heard that her mother was even worse,” Charlotte jeered.

“Oh shut up about Weasley. I heard from Emma Vane that Scorpius is a great snog,” Cecily giggled.

“How could he not be?” Charlotte asked, and Rose pictured the slight raise of her eyebrow with disgust. “I’m sure he has loads of experience.”

Rose rolled her eyes. This was absolutely not true. She had been Scorpius’s first kiss back in November. She smiled at the memory but was brought back to her earth-shattering rage by Geogrigana’s hoarse voice.

“It’s a shame he doesn’t play quidditch. He’d be a dream to look at in those uniforms,” Georgiana sighed.

“He’d be good at it too! With the size of those hands? I bet he could even go pro,” Cecily said dreamily.

“You know what you say,” Charlotte goaded. “Big hands, big di-”

_I don't like that falling feels like flying 'til the bone crush_

The harsh screech of her chair against the floor brought silence over their little corner of the library. In a rush of blind fury, Rose had rounded the corner without a glimmer of thought. This wasn’t logical thinking, this was pure, unadulterated rage.

At the sight of her, all three girls' jaws dropped.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Rose began, red hair practically sparking with the electricity of her anger. “But your assumptions are all correct. Scorpius is quite delectable underneath his robes but unfortunately, he’s dating some girl with too many freckles and so you won’t ever get ‘a piece of him’. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be off to hang around the rest of my _poor_ family.”

With that, she turned on her heel leaving the group of girls in silent shock. In a hurry Rose stuffed her things in her bag and darted out of the library, fist clenched with the effort of not hitting something.

_But I don't like a gold rush_

She walked back to her common room in a daze. She hadn’t really said that, had she? She hadn’t told the three most vile girls she knew that her boyfriend’s dick was … delectable, had she?

Fuck.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and slapped her palm to her head. She needed to fix this, and now. Charlotte, Cecily, and Georgiana had big mouths which meant that by dinner the entire school population would know of their conversations, professors included.

Bloody buggering _fuck._

She turned around, ready to race back to the library and apologize to the girls. She was going to tell them that she’d only been kidding and then promise to create their timetables if they kept the whole interaction to themselves. She had just rounded the corner nearest the library when two tall figures came into view; one with messy black hair that refused to lie flat and another with hair so blond it almost looked fake.

“Rosie!” Albus called out while striding towards her, arms laden with bags from Honeydukes and her father and their Uncle George’s Hogsmead branch of the shop.

Rose’s jaw dropped and color flooded her face at the sight of Scorpius approaching, beaming at the sight of her.

“We missed you today,” he said in earnest, arm sliding around her as he dropped a quick kiss to her lips. Albus gagged loudly and Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Did you get much studying done?”

Rose was unable to answer, the memory of what she had done replaying in her head. Albus didn’t seem to notice though as he’d launched into a story of how he and Lily were engaged in a prank war.

“- and so I asked your dad what I should do to get her back and he suggested I put a portable swamp in her dorm which is great except I don’t want to piss off her dorm mates. Uncle George said I should-”

“Are you alright?” Scorpius asked, cutting Albus off.

Rose blinked at him, and Albus scoffed at being so rudely interrupted.

“You just haven’t spoken a word since we got here, and you look a bit peaky,” Scorpius said lightly, his hand reaching for hers and squeezing it gently.

The sincerity in his gaze caused her heart to twist painfully. Oh, he was going to be so angry with her. He wouldn’t break up with her over this, would he? The thought alone caused her eyes to water.

Scorpius’s brow furrowed in concern and Al cleared his throat. “Maybe I should be going,” he suggested.

“I told Charlotte Zambini that you have a good dick,” Rose blurted, the color of her face rivaling the deep red of her hair.

Scorpius blanched, mouth opening and closing several times as Albus clamped a hand over his face dramatically, trying and failing to contain his laughter. When both of them failed to speak, Rose’s stomach dropped in panic. Shrugging out of Scorpius’s slackened grip she turned to face him anxiously.

“I didn’t say it _exactly_ like that. They were just going on and _on_ about you and how you’re richer than God, and then they started talking about me which was fine until they brought up blood status and the Burrow and how we’re all just so poor! I mean, how _dare_ they insult my family!”

Al’s eyes narrowed angrily. “Who said that?”

Rose ignored him and continued on with her rambling. “Honestly, they know we don’t all live on scraps, don’t they? Our parents have all done quite well for themselves and it’s not like any of them went and had seven kids.”

Albus nodded indignantly. “Nana and Grandad are fucking great. They did the best they could so fuck anyone who says otherwise.”

Rose smiled at that but the sight of the still very silent Scorpius reminded her of what she’d done wrong.

“And when they started talking about your … er … looks and what you might be hiding … ” she trailed off, the tips of her ears burning. “They have no right to be talking about you like you’re something to be gawked at, like some piece of meat. Especially if they know that you already have a girlfriend!”

Sensing that this conversation wouldn’t be ending any time soon, Albus cleared his throat awkwardly. “As much as I’d love to see how this plays out, I think I’ll be heading to dinner.” When Rose only glared at him irritatedly, he smirked, clapping Scorpius on the back. “And I’m very glad, Scor, to hear that all of your parts are working adequately. Really great news, mate.”

Rose watched him leave, feeling plenty annoyed, and turned back to look at Scorpius and was pleased to see that a hint of color was returning to his cheeks.

She cleared her throat and cursed herself as tears began to blur her vision in preparation for what she was about to say. “I’m so sorry, Scor. I know that you must be so upset and I completely understand if you want to end things with me.”

The silence hung around them for several moments as they stared at one another; Rose with tears threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks and Scorpius with his eyebrows raised, a frown written across his sharp features.

“End things?” Scorpius repeated, breaking the thick silence that had fallen around them. Shocked that he’d finally spoken so abruptly, Rose could only watch in horror as he began to laugh loudly. Her shock was almost enough to stop the tears from leaking out of the corners of her eyes, not quite though.

“It’s not funny,” she sniffed, wiping at her cheeks impatiently. “What I did was completely out of line and I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to be with me anymore.”

By then he was practically gasping for air, leaning against the nearest wall for support as his laughs echoed through the empty hallway. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen him laugh like this and was almost distracted from her annoyance by how adorable he looked, nose wrinkled, and head thrown back.

“Could you shut up?” She cried, punctuating each word with a whack to his side with a roll of parchment from her bag. “I for one don’t think the end of our relationship is very funny.”

At that, he straightened up, still grinning - the prat - and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her middle. She let herself relax into his embrace and sighed into the place where his shoulder met his neck. They stayed like that for several moments, breathing one another in. Rose allowed relief to flood her because if he was actually planning on breaking up with her, this would be a very roundabout way of doing it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Scorpius gently pulling away, just enough to peer down at her.

“You’re fantastic, you know that, don’t you?” Scorpius asked, grey eyes blazing with the light of the lanterns floating along the corridor.

Now it was Rose’s turn to open and close her mouth, seemingly lost for words. He took in her adorably shocked face and dipped down to capture her lips in his own. Instinctually, her arms wound around his neck as he sucked on her bottom lip. At her breathy sigh, he grinned against her mouth and pulled away much too soon for her liking

“So you aren’t going to break up with me?” She asked a bit breathlessly, cheeks flooded with warmth after having just felt his lips moving languidly against her own.

“As if I could ever do that,” he chuckled, hand coming up to brush a stray curl behind her ear.

“And you aren’t upset with me?” She hesitated, blue eyes wide in disbelief.

“No,” Scorpius answered, voice riddled with amusement. “I’m certainly glad you put them in their place.”

“I told them your dick was delectable,” she deadpanned.

His eyebrows crept up towards his hairline and his lip twitched with the effort of not smirking. “That’s quite the compliment, Weasley.”

She groaned and smacked his chest. “Can’t you be serious for one minute? I feel awful about this.”

“Rose,” he said seriously, intertwining their fingers. “You’ve been sticking up for me since we were eleven. I hardly believed that would stop just because we started dating. And from the sound of it, you were defending yourself too which I could never fault you for.”

She looked at the ground in an attempt to disguise how furiously she was blinking. He’d always understood her so beautifully. With her hand in his he led her to the nearest wall. They slid down it, knees knocking as they sat in silence, both processing. Scorpius knew that Rose was deeply upset about something that she wasn’t letting on about. He just needed to know what.

“Whatever they were saying about you, it wasn’t true,” he spoke firmly, steely grey eyes boring into ocean blue.

She shrugged, eyes darting away from his. “Some of it might be.”

“Yeah,” he asked, eyebrows raised. “And what is that?”

She shook her head. “Nothing that matters. What matters is that I started yet another rumor about you just when all of that was coming to an end. I’m making things more difficult for you!”

“Rose,” he cried, head falling back against the wall. “I don’t care if people talk about me and my family’s past and their money or the way I look. I care what they say about you and that you’re okay. Fortunately, I know you well enough to know that you aren’t. So what did they say? Was it about how you look? Because if so, it’s bullshit. You’re beautiful.”

She flushed at his words and shook her head again. “No. I mean, they _did_ talk about the way I looked but that isn’t what’s bothering me.”

“Then what is it?” He prodded, squeezing her hand lightly.

“They just said a few things about blood status,” she said quickly. “But it wasn’t the fact that I’m not a pureblood because _I know_ that that doesn’t matter to you.”

“It doesn’t matter at all. It’s absolutely ridiculous that people still have the gall to think that way,” he said fiercely.

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smile. “I know.”

“Then what is it?” He urged. When she stayed silent he knocked his shoulder into hers lightly causing her to jump out of her thoughts and into what had been eating at her since her little ‘encounter’ in the library.

“I just started thinking about the kind of person you deserve,” she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

He looked at her incredulously. “I don’t deserve you at all. I know that.”

His sincerity caused her to giggle, something he clearly hadn’t been expecting. “Stop that, that’s not what I meant. I can’t help but think sometimes that you deserve _better_ than me.”

Now it was his turn to laugh. “That’s ridiculous.”

She blushed, the tips of her ears scorching. “I know it’s silly. It just doesn’t help to hear girls who’re ten times more put together than I am talking about the _‘type of woman you need,’_ ” she said, the end of her sentence spoken in an almost perfect impression of Charlotte.

Scorpius snorted. “What do they even know about what I need? Last time I checked it was _their_ brothers who tried to kill me because I didn’t act enough like Voldemort’s spawn.”

Rose tensed at her words, her eyes immediately darting to his left arm where his sleeve covered the horrid mark they’d carved into him. His eyes followed hers and he frowned, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Listen,” he spoke before she had the chance. “I think that we’re always going to be a bit in awe that this is all working out, yeah? How about instead of doubting it we just see where it goes?

Her heart fluttered, still in disbelief that he was who he was after all he’d been through; that he’d chosen her.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Well then,” Scorpius said quite abruptly, causing her to jump. “Maybe we should go back to my dorm,” he suggested a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “We can see if I’m as delectable as you say I am.”

Rose ignored the flush creeping up her neck as she beamed at him. They were still so new to all of this, the flirting and finally being together, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. “I’m sure something could be arranged.”

Scorpius scoffed as he got to his feet, pulling her along with him. “Wouldn’t want you to be spreading false rumors about me.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, redhead, bobbing. “Best if I checked, just to be sure.”

And with that they strolled languidly back to Gryffindor Tower, hand in hand, both secretly imagining a lifetime of this sort of serenity.

Much to Albus’s disgust, they never made it to dinner and he didn’t have to try hard to imagine why. Flurries of Rose’s outburst floated around the Slytherin Common Room that night, and though he didn’t quite enjoy the select piece of his best mate that everyone was choosing to focus on, it was nice to hear people saying good things about Scorpius for a change. If being with Rose cast him out of the Malfoy’s tainted light, then so be it. They could do whatever they wanted for all he cared. Scorpius was happy, Rose was happy, and so was he.

Scorpius fell asleep later that night processing the day's events. Rose had been ridiculous for thinking she could scare him off with something as silly as snapping back at Charlotte's bloody Zabini. Her bold compassion and loyalty to those she loved were some of the things that he found most attractive about her; that and the fact that she was more beautiful than any girl he’d ever seen. If all days ended like today had, he’d happily feed Zabini rumors for the rest of his life; anything to have Rose by his side.

Rose had never been a fan of ornate, shiny things. She much preferred the underdog, the man left behind. Maybe that’s why she liked Scorpius so much. He was a bit of both. But, she decided that if the golden boy with the golden hair and heart to match kept on making her feel the way he did, maybe she wouldn’t mind a gold rush after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If so, let's chat!! And if you didn't, let's chat anyway! Tell me how you're holding up in the craziness that is this year. I sincerely hope that you're all safe and well. xoxo


End file.
